Of Ice and Mana Potions
by The Great and Powerful Ckik
Summary: Heroics are just another part of everyday guild life. Two guildies bail to go nail some "Dailies". What would YOU do for a Mana Potion? Yaoi m/m Don't like? Don't read. Completed naow
1. Runic Mana Potion

The cave rumbled as giant pillars of ice crashed against the floor and shattered, accompanied by the clanking of boots against the solid ice of the cave floor and the screeching of metal swords colliding with frigid bones and hard armored shells.

"Hurry it up! Watch out for the falling ice!" A plate-clad elf yelled to his teammates as they ran after him and tried to keep up while battling bone-sorcerers and chilled elementals.

The end of the tunnel was just up ahead, and there were more ground troops waiting on the other side. A slender cat with two distinct ivory horns breezed past the rest of the group- that was their Druid, running ahead as always. The group braced themselves for battle as they reached the other side of the cave, turning around to take care of the minor scourge that had been chasing after them through the cave.

"Quickly, to battle stations!" shouted the Ground Commander as several of the Horde's rescued warriors rushed to aid the heroes in battle.

"We've got these guys taken care of," the leader of the group responded hastily as he cast a spell. The ground swirled with dark energy in the form of a glowing hexagram, and several of the enemy scourges' chilled bones cracked from the power and fell to the ground. The Knight swung his axe downward onto the skull of a skeletal warrior, cracking the enemy's frozen form in half with precision.

Soon enough, all of their enemies had been vanquished, and the group turned around to see one of the Lich King's most powerful agents mounted atop a glacial bone dragon.

"Guys, if the boots drop…," the druid began, "I'm totes taking them for my healing set."

[][Ck][]

"You have fought well, warriors, but now we must venture directly into the Halls of Reflection to-"

"Look out! Adventurers, behind you!"

The icy dragon let out a howling roar, the shockwave from it shook the packed ice and stone that made up the ground. The heroes were quickly teleported behind a force field before the blast hit.

"Well, that was close… onto the next place, boys!" the Druid chanted as he hurried through the portal to the Halls of Reflection. The Paladin gave him a disgusted glance, before turning towards a dying soldier and casting a quick first aid spell.

"You heard the man, I'm going," their Warlock mumbled as she followed the Moonkin through the swirling portal.

The leader/tank put his hand on the Paladin's shoulder. "Metal, let's go with them. Advo just went on ahead, too," he said, obviously referring to their Warrior.

"I expected that from Pollye, but from Mou? He's a druid for the Light's sake," the Paladin mumbled as he stood up. "I'm sure they have medics here, but still…"

"Don't think too hard about it, Metal. Let's just go."

The Paladin chuckled at that as he hurried to the portal. "I guess you're right. He's just miffed that those boots didn't drop."

"Ah, Metal, wait a sec," the Death Knight said, pulling a clear bottle full of gleaming blue liquid out of his Dragonhide pack. "One of the soldiers gave this to me after I busted the shackles he was wearing. I don't need it."

"Ooh! I can have it then? This, Blazed, is why you're my favorite Death Knight," Metal said, fumbling through his pack and trying to make space for the potion.

"You can have it, alright…," Blazed popped the cork off of the bottle as he walked up to the Paladin. The Knight pulled the leather glove off of his hand and poured a little bit of the potion over two of his fingers, raising his gaze to meet the Paladin's. The Knight's dusky blue eyes met the Paladin's emerald eyes, and the Paladin understood _exactly_ what his partner intended to do.

The Knight thrust his middle and index fingers into the Paladin's mouth, the mana potion running down the Paladin's lip a little. The Paladin sucked at the taller elf's fingers and tried to lick off every last bit of the potion, moaning as he pressed himself against the Death Knight. A shock of excitement ran up his spine and he trembled a little from the rush. The Knight pulled his fingers out of the other elf's mouth and fumbled for the mana potion again, lifting it up to the Paladin's mouth and pouring a little in and letting a bit drip down his partner's chin.

The Knight leaned down and kissed the Paladin roughly, licking up the bit of liquid that was running down his face. The Paladin opened his mouth willingly and let his partner's hot tongue search around, maneuvering to put his arms up over his partner's neck and moaning into the Knight's mouth. The taller elf pulled away for a moment, his partner panting and wiping his chin.

"We should move on to the next instance before those three start getting impatient," The Death Knight whispered into his partner's ear.

"They… can wait…," Metal panted, running his hand through the other elf's messy red hair. "I, on the… other hand… _can't_ wait."

Blazed chuckled "Is a little bit of a mana potion all it takes? You Paladins are pretty damn easy."

[][Ck][]

Author's Note;

Don't own the game, don't even own the characters. I own the pl0t, though. Same old.

WHEW Do I feel like a pervert or what? Blazedntexas is my guild leader and Mtlheadcbt is a guild officer and also my 2v2 partner! I always had this irking suspicion that those two had something going on that they weren't telling us guildies about, but I digress XD

Rate, Review, and don't tell my GM pl0x.

Srsly, Metal and Blazed would kill me and a split second if they found this! Not that they WILL find this, but… You get the point. 3


	2. Stuff Like What?

The two were teleported directly into Dalaran's inn. The taller elf grabbed his partner's hand and led him up the stairs. The Paladin mumbled something incoherent as he hurried along behind the Knight and tried not to trip.

The Knight pushed his partner into the closest unoccupied room and shut the door, fumbling for the lock. The Paladin stumbled a little to catch his balance and then quickly reached for the buckles on his armor, struggling to undo the latches. He managed to snap off the two latches and the heavy plate breastplate fell to the ground with a thud.

"You look like you're in a hurry," Blazed commented as he turned around.

"You have no idea how hot I'm feeling right now," the Paladin mumbled as he reached down to unbuckle his belt.

The Knight smirked and pressed himself against the Paladin. "Well slow down, Metal," he whispered. "Mou can heal, Advo can tank, and with any luck they'll end up killing each other and we won't have to explain why we bailed on them."

Metal chuckled as he reached for the Dragonhide pack that was tied around his partner's waist, pulling out the mana potion and quickly yanking the cork out of the bottle. He took a quick swig of it, the blue liquid dripping out of his mouth and down his neck, before Blazed managed to pull the bottle away from him.

"Don't drink it all! I have plans for this," Blazed scolded the Paladin and put the cork back in the bottle before setting it aside.

"You mean to say you have plans for me…," The Paladin whispered seductively into the Knight's ear, wrapping his arms around his partner and searching for the buckles on the taller elf's armor.

One buckle around his neck, one buckle around his waist, one buckle on each of his arms, and the thick steel breastplate slipped off of the elf and reached the ground with a clang. The Paladin needed to get the rest of the armor on the floor, and soon, because this whole process was just making him even hotter.

The Knight grabbed the Paladin's wrists and pulled the shorter elf towards him, causing a muffled whimper to escape the Paladin's mouth. The Knight licked the drops of mana potion off of his partner's neck and up his chin, and the Paladin moaned and trembled at the feeling.

"Stop messing around, Blazed," he whimpered. "We-," but the Death Knight cut him off with another rough kiss, pushing him back onto the too-small bed.

The Knight sat up and messed with the latch on his right boot for a second, kicking off the steel greaves and then looking back at his partner for a second. The Paladin had managed to toss his own boots to the side and was shakily trying to undo the latch on his belt.

"I said to stop being so impatient," Blazed mumbled, climbing on top of the Paladin and twirling a lock of his partner's silky black hair in his fingers.

"And I said to stop messing around-," but he was cut off by another kiss, gentler this time than the last. The Paladin leaned in to the kiss, moaning as his partner shifted, and then stopped moving for a second.

The Knight bit down on his partner's lower lip, and hard. The raven-haired elf let out a muffled gasp at the pain, and grasped at the collar of his partner's shirt, pushing him away slightly.

"Wh-what did you do that for?" he whimpered. "That hurt…" The Knight shushed him quietly, leaning down to lick at the drops of blood and sucking at his partner's lip gently.

"That," he whispered. "Was for stealing that potion earlier. Be patient, I said. Patient."

[][Ck][]

"Where are they, damnit?" The Orc mumbled, sharpening his sword with a heavy black stone and leaning against the cold steel wall of the entrance to the Halls of Reflection.

"I think they said something about porting out to do some dailies or something…," Pollye said, equally busy with trying to balance some rocks and a random spellbook on her imp minion's head while it sighed 'This was not in my contract, either'.

"Dailies, hmmm?" the Druid replied. "Didn't know those two were in to stuff like that…"

"Stuff like _what_, Moumou?" Advocate raised an eyebrow and glanced at the Tauren.

[][Ck][]

Author's Note; Here it is, my guildies! Well, and you other people who read this without reviewing… (You know who you are O.o )

Await chapter 3! The craziest guild meeting evar! Well, it's just something to be expected of Equilibrium… o.O

Der Disenclaimen; WoW belongs to Blizzard… SO FIX IT, GUIS. Characters belong to my guildies. Go figure.


	3. THIS IS A GUILD MEETING!

"Wait… who's idea was it to schedule a guild meeting, again?" The Death Knight ran one hand through his messy auburn hair, a dumbfounded look obviously on his face.

"Yours, man…," One of the officers, a brawny Warrior, mumbled, looking around at what was supposed to be an organized meeting.

"Tatertots… What're you doing?" An unusually short elven Death Knight inquired the Hunter as he pulled up in a Motorbike… in the side-car.

"They see me rollin'… They hatin'…" The Orc said as he pushed up a pair of cheap, plastic sunglasses.

"Man, are all Kiwis as weird as you?" An Undead clad in leather called over to him, balancing a dagger on this tip of a gloved finger.

"Only the cool ones."

On the other side of the dock, more of their Guild members sat around fishing or talking or prancing around, and a Warrior was passed out drunk on the nearby table.

"This isn't a guild meeting… this is-"

"THIS IS… SPARTA!" An elven Priest shouted from the end of the dock, where he and two other elves ran prancing around a summoned lightwell.

"Speaking of which," One of the dancing elves spoke up and stopped running around the lightwell, rumbling through his backpack. "I noticed you guys talking about mana pots the other night in guild chat, and I found one…"

"I'd watch out if I were you…," Blazed mumbled, glancing around with a sly smirk on his face.

"Huh? What'ya me-"

Suddenly a Paladin jumped off of the roof of the small underground tavern and snatched away the mana potion, standing triumphantly on the edge of the dock.

"Haha! There are no mana potions that can escape my wrath!" But just as he held up the potion, it tumbled into the murky waters of the Dalaran Sewer.

"…..Shit," several of the guildies mumbled simultaneously, while No sat on the edge of the bridge, half-asleep with a fishing pole in his hands. Something pulled at the fishing line, and he lazily tugged on it, yanking the lure up along with… a tightly-sealed mana potion.

"Go figure…," the drowsy Paladin mumbled as he pulled the fishing hook out of the bottle's cork, giving the potion a swift toss to the side. The bottle flew over the low stone wall and rolled down the tunnel that lead to the Arena.

The majority of the Guild watched in awe as the potion tumbled endlessly, almost as if it was in slow-motion. An elven Paladin wearing the Guild's lovely tabard happened to be talking to a vendor in the arena when the potion rolled slowly by.

"'Ey! A mana potion! Lucky me!"

[][Ck][]

Author's Notes; Cookies to any of my guildies who can guess who they are in the fic!

On a side note, our guild's tabard was designed by Blazed, and it's white with a big pink heart in the middle, and pink stripes down the side. And you can see why we're crazy 3

I just hope this inspires us to actually hold guild meetings every week…

DiScLaImEr; The only character I own is the unusually short Death Knight. That would be Ckik, AKA me! 3 The rest belong to their respective guildies. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Blizzard owns World of Warcraft… and Gades now owns that Mana Potion! Lucky him…


End file.
